


Broken Crown

by Pixeled



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cetra - Freeform, F/M, Family Lines, History of Gaia, The Ancients - Freeform, Vincent’s history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: There was a time, before all was created, when Minerva and Chaos were like mirrors of one another. Minerva, with her hair like spun gold, her eyes the color of cloudless skies, and Chaos, his hair like inky tendrils, black as sin, eyes red like the very blood that flowed within them.
Relationships: Minerva/Chaos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Broken Crown

**Author's Note:**

> To Mumford and Son’s “Broken Crown”
> 
> This is a head canon of mine.

There was a time, before all was created, when Minerva and Chaos were like mirrors of one another. Minerva, with her hair like spun gold, her eyes the color of cloudless skies, and Chaos, his hair like inky tendrils, black as sin, eyes red like the very blood that flowed within them. They wed themselves with blood from their palms under the night sky when they created the trees and the mountains, the landscape of Gaia, and made love with passion that was singular and full of gravity.

But then they made a child. The child was black of hair and red of eyes and looked nothing like Minerva.

So they tried again. This time, the child had golden hair and blue eyes.

Minerva and Chaos raised them, and when they were old enough, they set them upon Gaia and made what they called The Promised Land, and their children made children of their own, and all the people of The Promised Land were touched by godly powers. They lived simple lives off the land, but they lived well. They created fireworks with their fingertips, they made a menagerie of spun glass with their thoughts. They predicted the weather, turned the tides, had the intuition and power that was inherited from Minerva and Chaos.

They were named the Cetra, for they played their lives and futures like the strings of the lyres they created for pleasure and peace and the joy of music, which was the soundtrack to their lives. They could weave and manipulate the earth like the clothes they spun.

The trees, the flowers, Gaia itself spoke to them. They listened and shaped magical crystals that attuned to the planet itself.Raw energy that fed off Gaia. They founded pools of Lifestream, and when people passed, they laid them inside the green swirls, which returned their bodies to the planet.

Peace, beauty, and unity reigned for hundreds of years and Minerva and Chaos watched with smiles that matched in their delight. Their children were beautiful and the world was good.

But Chaos became bored. His nature was that of restlessness, of darkness. He was of the moon, while Minerva was of the sun, and since time immemorial they were different. But for a long time their differences were the best parts of them.

Chaos played the Cetra like their lyres and soon there were kings, queens, and war. Little by little, he leeched the magic in the world and used it for himself.

Minerva saw this and, knowing it was always a possibility, made Chaos mortal. But even then he was too powerful. He pillaged, raped and waged war on his way to kingship. Every heir he produced was a boy with blood red eyes. No female in the family had red eyes. Only the males, as if his godhood was just too strong in his veins.This line he chose to call Valentine, for on that day he executed a traitorous man named Adamo Valentine and put his head on a spike, declaring it a holiday of love and peace. The man was a rival from another kingdom and on that day he claimed his land.

Chaos continued to rape, pillage, and claim land for himself and took several wives which he used for heirs his entire life, but he never loved anyone but Minerva, though there was bitter vengeance in his heart for what she did to him. He took the road she laid for him and fucked it all away.

In the twilight of his years, when his strength waned, and he could no longer ride a war chocobo, Minerva appeared to him.

He was her weakness. She held his hand, told him she would not lead him to darkness. She still loved him despite his many sins. So she made him a guardian of the planet, and in that way he became immortal, but without a human host, he would be nothing but energy. She guided him to an ancient cave and buried him in the rock face, and then she kissed its surface as she left.

Thousands of years later, a man named Vincent Valentine, who was black of hair and red of eyes became his host, and Minerva smiled. In this twilight our choices seal our fate.


End file.
